Bucoli
Bucoli is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival game Sourcebook and supplement created by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing for Vampire: Undeath. Bucoli is published using both the L.I.F.E system and the Infinity System as a part of the Wastelands of Damnation roleplaying series. If you ask them, Bucoli live in the real world. Unlike the Eligiere, they actually get their hands dirty. Moving about like the guys in Boiler Room, these are the knock-around guys wearing suits. Concept Bucoli is a game designed to take you into the shoes of a dmeonic vampire. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you begin your journey on The Lonely Road . Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure Bucoli will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System Bucoli is played using the L.I.F.E. System (Live-Action In Fantasy Environment). In addition to the games' rules the most important thing to memorize are the mechanics, based on the numerical value of four. The game can be played with a 12 sided dice or the traditional method of Throwing Chops (Rock, Paper, Scissor''s) making gameplay simple and easy to understand. In December 2012, Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant as well as another LARP varant known as' 'Infinity which would simplify the mechanics of the game to appease gamers who felt number crunching was too difficult. Bucoli in Damnation In the world of Vampire, Bucoli worship the Fallen Angel Aesma Dheva. According to legend, during the ancient times, Aesma Dheva failed to act during the war between Lucifer and The Heavenly Guard. All those who failed to act were sent to Earth and imprisoned. Dheva was imprisoned in flesh and made a man. During The Great War between the Enochians and the Dark Strangers, Dheva was Turned vampire, releasing his True Form and changing him into a Dark God. Attempting to return to Paradise, The Creator destroyed Dheva's body, fusing him with the Earth, making him a new prison. Over the centuries, Dheva has made progress guiding the Daemoni until the Dark Ages when the Daemoni had the Bucoli created specifically for Dheva and his worship. Bucoli are taught from a very young age that feeding should be a proper and ceremonial act. They are brining themselves closer to Dheva with every drink. Bucoli are NOT human, and they know it. They're not even close. True power resides within them and they understand this fact. To stalk a mortal and feed off of him/her in a parking lot or alleyway would seem beneath them. Keep in mind, the Bucoli are evil, dark aristocrats. Similar to the Eligiere in that single aspect, the Bucoli are vampires who believe they are better than others. Living life to the fullest, these dark vampires aren't always the ones wearing suits -''although many of them are- they come from all walks of life as dark suiters calling to their prey with the best life has to offer. Join us at the Vampire Forum! Find us on Facebook! Category:Vampire